Superwhoavenlock-book
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: No se que summary poner aun. Personajes: Tenth Doctor, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Thor, Loki, The Master, Castiel, Dean, Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran y mas.


**Disclaimer: Ni Sherlock, ni Doctor Who, ni The Avengers, ni Supernatural son mios.**

**Nota: Este es una especie de AU, creo. Y todos son teen, bueno no tan teen, tienen entre 17 y 21 años a excepción del Doctor que lo deje con su Tardis y todo eso. **

* * *

**John Watson** ahora es amigo de **The Doctor**.

2 minutes ago · Privacy: · Like · comment.

**Sherlock Holmes**: ¿Quién es el?

**John Watson**: Un amigo

**Sherlock Holmes**: Sabes a lo que me refiero

**John Watson**: Solo es un amigo, Sherlock

**Dean Winchester**: Esto huele a celos

-A **Sam Winchester**, **Clint Barton** y otros 4 les gusta esto.

* * *

**Jim Moriarty** ha compartido el enlace de _How deep is your love._

-A **Steve Rogers** y **The Doctor** les gusta esto.

* * *

**Castiel:** Estoy pensando en la probabilidad de que entre Dean y yo ocurra algo pero según mi experiencia yo tendré que dar el primer paso, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-A **Natasha Romanoff**, **John Watson**, **Mrs. Hudson** y otros 24 les gusta esto.

**Dean Winchester:** ¿Disculpa?

**Castiel:** En el cuadro decía ¿Qué estas pensando?

**Dean Winchester:** Si, pero no tienes que ser tan… descriptivo.

**Castiel:** Lamento mi error, Dean.

**Dean Winchester:** Esta bien, Cass.

**Irene Adler:** Por el amor de Dios, solo bésense.

-A **Jim Moriarty**, **Mycroft Holmes** y otros 12 les gusta esto.

* * *

**The Doctor** ha añadido una imagen a su álbum _"Viajes"_

**The Doctor** a etiquetado a **John Watson**.

**John Watson**: La muralla China, sigo sin creer que estuviéramos ahí.

**Sam Winchester:** Esperen, está destrozada. ¿Qué le hicieron?

**The Doctor:** No esta destrozada, Sammy, aun no está terminada.

**Castiel:** Hey, yo estuve ahí.

**Clint Barton:** ¿No miraste a Steve por ahí?

**Steve Rogers:** 70 AÑOS, CLINT. Solo estuve 70 años en el hielo. No soy tan viejo.

**The Doctor:** ¿Qué tiene de malo ser viejo?

* * *

**Jim Moriarty** ahora es amigo de **The Master**.

18 minutes ago · Privacy: · Like · comment.

**Tony Stark:** Esto hasta para mi es raro.

* * *

_**Sherlock Holmes**__ ha publicado en el muro de __**Bruce Banner**__:_

Me preguntaba si sería de tu agrado compartir una bebida caliente conmigo esta tarde.

**Bruce Banner:** ¿Me estas invitando a tomar un café?

**Sherlock Holmes:** Obviamente.

**Bruce Banner:** Oh

**Bruce Banner:** Claro

* * *

**The Doctor** ahora es amigo de **Pepper Potts.**

1 minutes ago · Privacy: · Like · comment.

**The Doctor:** ¡Como quiero a esta mujer!

**Pepper Potts:** Solo lo dices por mi cabello.

**The Doctor:** Los quiero a ambos.

* * *

**Thor:** ¿Alguien sabe el número de **Pizza Hot**?

**Loki:** 088-123-035

**Thor:** Gracias hermano

**Loki:** No soy tu hermano y te odio.

**Dean Winchester:** Loki, ¿Cómo puedes odiar a tu hermano?

**Sam Winchester:** Eso no está bien

**Sherlock Holmes:** Dada la historia, estoy de parte de Loki

******Mycroft** Holmes: Sherly, nadie se pondrá de lado de nadie

* * *

_**Harry Watson**__ ha publicado en el muro de __**John Watson**__:_

Hermanito, madre quiere que la visites, al parecer quiere discutir algo sobre tu universidad de niños ricos.

-A **John Watson** les gusta esto.

**John Watson:** Estaré ahí el fin de semana

**John Watson:** Y no soy "hermanito" te recuerdo que soy dos años mayor

**Harry Watson:** Eres pequeño, no es mi culpa.

* * *

**Sebastian Moran** está en una relación con **Richard Brooks**.

-A **Jim Moriarty**, **The Master** y otros 7 les gusta esto.

**John Watson:** No comprendo.

**Sebastian Moran:** Yo menos, pero así son las cosas con Jim.

* * *

**Bruce Banner:** ¿Han estado en una cita donde la persona se la pasa hablando de alguien más?

**Steve Rogers:** Comprendo esa referencia.

**Sherlock Holmes:** Prometiste que no dirías nada.

**Bruce Banner:** Dije que no diría nombres.

**Sherlock Holmes:** Claro, ahora John podrá saber que te refieren a él.

**Bruce Banner:** No dije nombres.

**John Watson: **¿Qué hago en este post?

**Sherlock Holmes:** ¡Borralo!

_-Publicación eliminada-_

* * *

**Molly Hooper** a creado un grupo llamado **"Ellas"**

**Molly Hooper** a agregado a **Natasha Romanoff** y otras 4 personas.

**Irene Adler:** ¿Para qué es esto?

**Pepper Potts:** No tengo la menor idea.

**Donna Noble:** Esa chica me agrego sin ser mi amiga.

**Natasha Romanoff:** Me saldré en 3 segundos si no me explican.

**Ruby:** Claramente la angelical Molly hizo este grupo para que podamos hablar de los chicos a sus espaldas.

**Molly Hooper:** :)

**Irene Adler:** Estoy impresionada, Hooper.

* * *

_**Thor**__ ha publicado en el muro de __**Loki**__._

Hermano, creo que me diste el número equivocado… Alguien me pregunto si quería una china, rusa o latina.

**Loki:** No me equivoque, hermano (:

**Dean Winchester:** Al menos no te mando con el Jefe…

**Castiel:** ¿Quién es el Jefe, Dean?

**Sam Winchester:** No preguntes Cass, te traumatizará.

* * *

**The Doctor** ahora es amigo de **Sherlock Holmes**.

5 minutes ago · Privacy: · Like · comment.

**John Watson:** :)

-**Sherlock Holmes** le gusta esto.


End file.
